My Dad's Best Friend
by HMFarmForever
Summary: This is the continuation of "Bo's Secret Crush". Akari's twenty year old daughter, Ariella, falls in love with Luke's best friend, Bo. Even though Bo is fifteen years older than her, she still loves him. Will Bo love her back? Or will he still love Akari?
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Winter 24__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! It's me again! You'll never guess what happened today! You know how I was telling you yesterday about mom and dad's old friend that was coming over today? I thought he was gonna be some old geezer like them. Boy was I wrong! _

_Their old friend is 35, only fifteen years older than me!!! And he is SO CUTE!!! I couldn't even talk to him! I grew this shy feeling, and you know that's not me! He had sandy blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, tons of cute freckles, HUGE BICEPS!!! _

Apparently he had a big crush on mom when he was little. That's great for me! Dad is always telling me that I have my mom's gorgeous looks, and his hot-blooded, active personality! Uh-oh. Mom and Pops are about to come in and check on me.

_Got to Go!_

_Sincerely,_

Ariella

I quickly turned out my light and crawled into bed. By some miracle, I beat my parents.

"Shh. Luke." mom whispered. "She's asleep."

"She must be tired." dad said as he began to shut my bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'm glad Bo decided to come today. I was worried he might still be mad at us." mom said quietly.

"Nah. Bo's never been one to hold a grudge. I was just worried the trip might be too much for him. Dr. Jin said that it might scar his lungs for life." Dad said with a worried tone.

"Bo's been working twice as hard as he use to. I think he'll be fine. Dr. Jin said it would only scar his lungs if he didn't have that special treatment." mom said.

"And of coarse, I insisted we have it done! I would hate myself if he had died. He's always been like a little brother to me." dad said.

Mom yawned than said, "Well, we better get some sleep. Night Luke."

"Night Akari." dad said.

Then I drifted to sleep.

"Wake up Sleepy Head!" my dad yelled as he shook me playfully.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said as I stretched. "Geez Pops. What time is it?"

"It's already 6:30!" dad said as he ran outta my room. "Hurry and get ready!"

"_Today's the day."_ I thought to myself, as I got dressed.

"Hey mom!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." mom said, not looking up from the stove.

"Should I do my chores before, or after breakfast?" I asked.

Mom looked at me with a puzzling look.

"If you think you have enough energy to do it before, you can." she said after a moment.

"Okay!" I said as I put my coat on. "Be right back!"

It was a cold, sunny day. I smiled as I ran to the barn.

"Morning Everyone! Rise and Shine!" I said happily.

I quickly fed the horses, cows, sheep, silkworms, goats and ostriches.

Then, I went and fed my colt, Bear, an apple and petted him for a while.

Lastly, I went to the bird coop to feed the ducks and chickens.

While they were distracted by the food, I collected eggs.

I ran into the house and put the eggs up in the fridge.

"Done!" I said with excitement as I sat down at my seat at the table.

"Great!" mom said as she handed dad and me both a plate of pancakes.

"I'm gonna go visit a friend. Be back soon." I said once I had finished.

"Alright. Be back by seven." mom said as she began to clean off the table.

"Bye!" I said once I got my jacket on.

Once I got outside, I took a deep breath.

Today I was gonna visit Bo.

Only this time, I was going to talk to him.

I decided to go say hi to Heath before I saw Bo.

I walked to the Ganache Mines, but didn't go in very far.

I've always been afraid of the mines.

Mom and Dad had told me the story about when it caved in; I never want it to happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2: A First Date?

Chapter 2: First Date?

"H-Hey Heath." I said as I looked around in the cave.

"Hey Ariella." Heath said happily as he stood up from the artifact he was inspecting.

"H-How have you been?" I asked nervously.

Heath got a concerned look on his face and he said, "Maybe we should go outside. I know how much you hate caves."

"T-thanks…" I said.

"I've been good." Heath said once we stepped outside. "How about you."

"Same here." I said.

"Good." he said happily. "Um… I'd love to stay out here and talk, but I have to get back to work."

"Oh. Okay. I understand." I said.

Once he went back inside, I decided to go see Bo. It was around noon.

I opened the door and looked around.

"I'll be with you in just a sec." he said from the back.

This place was amazing!

There were so many different types of furniture; all of them were beautifully handcrafted. I could see why Bo and Dad were so psyched about this place.

"Can I help you?" Bo asked as he came out of the kitchen with a towel in his hands.

He laughed and said, "Oh. It's you. What can I do for you?"

"Oh… Nothing. I just wanted to come and see the shop." I said looking around.

"So you can talk." he joked.

"What were you doing?" I asked looking into the kitchen.

"Oh. I was just cooking Mushroom Rice. I learned how to cook after Luke left since Dale hated it so much." Bo said proudly.

"Smells delicious." I said admiringly.

"You want some? There's more than enough." Bo offered.

"I'd love some!" I said happily.

"Just a sec." Bo said as he served two plates full of Mushroom Rice.

I sat down in a chair.

Bo put two plates of Mushroom Rice and two cups of water on the table.

"So… How's the farm?" Bo asked as he forked a piece of mushroom rice.

"Good." I said. I need to tell him something about me.

"You know my mom, er, Akari's horse Felicity?" I asked as I took a sip of water.

"Yeah. She and your father rode off on that horse at their wedding." Bo answered. I saw pain in his eyes when he said "their wedding".

"Well…" I said as I forked another bite. " That horse gave birth to a male colt. Mom gave him to me."

"Really?" Bo asked with a twinkle in his eye. "What's his name?"

"Bear. Because of his soft brown coat." I answered dreamily.

"Cool…" Bo said as he ate the last bite of Mushroom Rice on his plate.

I ate my last two bites and then took a drink of water.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Bo asked.

I nearly choked on my water. "I'd love to!" I answered happily.

"Great!" Bo said as he stood up. "You might wanna grab your coat."

I grabbed my coat and ran out after him.

We started walking to Ben's tree. The place I had first seen the Harvest Sprites as a kid.

"_I wonder if Bo still believes in the Harvest Sprites." _I thought.

"Do you wanna see the Harvest Goddess Lake?" Bo asked as he pointed to a large rainbow that started at the tree and stretched out to the mountain top.

"Isn't that impossible?" I asked. "You know, to climb light?"

Bo laughed. Gosh he had a wonderful laugh.

"Nothing's impossible! And ever since the Harvest Goddess came back, everyone can climb the rainbows." he said to me once he stopped laughing.

He climbed up the rainbow a little and then reached out his hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

I didn't have to thin for a second. "Yes." I said happily.

I grabbed his hand. Oh… they were so wonderful! Warm and strong… How could any girl not fall in love with him?

He helped me climb up the rainbow until we reached another one that reached up to the Mother Tree.

I had always heard about it. How it was born. How it died. And how it was reborn, thanks to my mother

Once we had climbed up Edge's Rainbow, Bo let go of my hand and walked over to the Mother Tree.

"Here it is…" he said as he petted the trunk. "The Mother Tree."

"Wow." was all I could say.

Then there was a flash of multi-colored lights.

I ran to Bo and grabbed his arm. He didn't seem to notice.

The blinding light grew larger.

I tightened my grip on Bo's arm as the ground began to shake.

What was going on?!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Guests

Chapter 3: Surprise Guests

A beautiful, angelic figure appeared.

She had long, braided, green hair, sapphire blue eyes, elfin ears, and long, fairy-like wings.

Even though I had never met her, I knew exactly who she was; the Harvest Goddess.

I let loose of my grip on Bo's arm, and both of us got down on our knees.

The Harvest Goddess giggled and then said, "You may stand my dears."

We both stood back up, mouths wide open.

"A-are you t-the a…" Bo stuttered.

"Yes." she said, reading his mind. "I am the Harvest Goddess."

We sat there for a while, unable to talk because of her angelic presence.

She giggled again and said, "Why don't you two make a cute couple!"

We both turned bright red.

"No! No! We're not um… Well… I ah…." Bo tried to say.

I wasn't hurt, because I knew we weren't a couple. Even though I wish we were.

"Really?" the Harvest Goddess said. "My mistake."

But in her eyes, I knew she still thought that we should be.

Then, five little fairies with pointed hats appeared.

I remember seeing them when I was a kid. They were the Harvest Sprites.

"Hey! Who's the tall guy?" Edge asked.

"Hey! Look! Is it her?" Ben asked as he pointed to me.

"Yeah! I think it is!" Daren said. "It's Ariella!"

"Hi Ariella!" Collin said as he waved eagerly at me.

I got down on my knees and said, "Hey guys! Man! It's been a long time! How have you been?"

"Great! Amazing! Wonderful!" Edge said as he danced around.

"Yeah! She still believes! She still believes!" Alan said as he happily clapped his hands and danced.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You still believe in us! Or else you wouldn't be able to see or hear us!" Daren said.

"Wait! Does he believe?" Collin asked as he pointed to Bo. "Can he see us?"

"What-what are those?" Bo asked as he pointed to the dancing sprites.

"Their Harvest Sprites, Bo! Didn't you see them when you where a kid?" I teased.

"No… well… I'm not sure." Bo said as he scratched his head. "I may have… they seem vaguely familiar."

The Harvest Sprites laughed and said, "Of coarse we do! We were there on the day that-"

"Let's not talk about that dears." The Harvest Goddess interrupted. Bo looked relieved.

"It's getting late. I need go…" I said sadly as I saw the sunset.

"It was nice seeing you! It really has been a while!" I said to the Harvest Sprites.

"It has! You need to come play with us again soon!" Alan said happily.

"I will." I said as I smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye!" they all chimed. Then they all disappeared.

"Good-bye dears." the Harvest Goddess said as she began to disappear back into her pond.

Once they had all left, Bo turned to me and said, "Come on. It is getting late."

Once we got down Edge and Ben's rainbows, Bo looked up at the sky and said, "I better walk you home. It's getting dark, and it looks like there is going to be a snowstorm tonight."

I wanted to protest that I was old enough to walk home on my own, but I figured I shouldn't.

We walked to my house in silence.

"Bo…" I finally asked. "I was wondering… What… What was it that the Harvest Sprites were trying to say?"

Bo bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"That was the day…" Bo said after a while. "That was the day your parents got married."

He looked up at the dark, cloudy sky with pain in his eyes.

We didn't talk until we got to my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Bo." I said.

"No problem. I had a great time." Bo said with a fake smile.

I smiled and walked into the house.

"There you are! What took you so long half-pint?" dad teased.

"Oh… nothing." I said with a fake smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon dear." mom said from the kitchen.

"Okay… I think I'll just go lay down for a while…" I said as I began to walk to my room.

"Okay." dad said with a worried tone. "I'll come and getcha when it's time."

"Okay." I said before I closed my bedroom door.

I went to my bed and laid on my stomach and began to cry into my pillow.

Bo was obviously still in love with my mother. He would always be.

He would never be able to love me… Ever.

Maybe the Harvest Goddess **had **made a mistake.

Now my heart was broken.

Because I knew Bo could never love me the way I loved him.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends?

Chapter 4: Just Friends?

I sat at the table, playing with my food, which I never do.

"Is something wrong, dear?" mom asked. "You've barely touched your food."

This is another thing I never do; I usually eat like a horse!

"No." I lied as I chased my peas around my plate with my fork.

Mom stared at me a moment and then said, "I can tell when your lying, dear. I am your mother after all."

"Mom, did Bo ever see me when I was a baby?" I asked curiously.

"No. No one other than your grandfather Dale ever saw him after the wedding. When Dale died a few years ago, he would go into town every now and then. But he basically had become a hermit. Some people thought that sickness had killed him." she said sadly.

"W-what sickness?" I asked nervously.

"Oh… many years ago… before your father and I were married. There was a cave-in in the mind. I'm sure you remember this story. Bo and Luke came running in to save me. Bo collapsed, unconscious, because the multiple poisonous gasses were too much for his lungs at the time. Dr. Jin did a special surgery to help him, but he said that Bo might not be able to run or be very active anymore." Mom said as she finished her dinner.

"But ever since your mother and I got married, he's been twice as strong as he was before the accident." dad said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh…" I said sadly.

Mom smiled and then said, "You go wash up. I'll reheat your food."

"Okay." I said as I smiled.

Once I finished, I came in to find my food on the table.

I quickly ate it up, then brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

Mom came in and told me goodnight.

I closed my eyes and drifted into deep thought.

Bo had begun to work harder because of his pain. The love of his life had married his best friend.

I loved him, even though he was nearly twice my age. But I knew he could never love me back.

Was it possible for us to be just friends?

I hoped so. I don't think I could live without seeing him.

I eventually drifted into peaceful dreams.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty!" my dad yelled as he jumped on my bed.

I sat up and stretched, and then rubbed my eyes.

"Great! Your up! Your Mom's making breakfast!" dad said happily as he danced outta my room.

When I was little, he did back-flips instead.

He hasn't been able to since he turned forty.

He nearly threw his back out last time he did it.

I yawned, and the got dressed.

I think I could be just friends with Bo.

I mean… he survived being "just friends" with mom. Didn't he?

I might never marry, like he probably won't ever marry.

But I think I can survive.

Can't I?

"Ariella! Time for breakfast!" mom called out. "Oh! There's someone here to see you!"

Someone here to see me?

Who wanted to see me?

I walked in to the kitchen casually, but then stopped in my tracks when I saw the mystery house guest.

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth hung open.

It was Bo!


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging Out

Chapter 5: Hanging Out

"Hey Ariella. Surprised?" Bo asked.

"Yeah…" I said nervously.

Bo, who was slightly leaning back in one of the chairs, smiled and said, "I thought you would be."

I smiled and laughed nervously, then sat down.

"Yo! Bo! What are you doing here?" my dad asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Bo.

"Well… I have a question to ask Ariella about something that happened yesterday." Bo answered as Mom put a Cheese Omelet in front of him. "And since tomorrow is a holiday, I thought I should ask her now."

Mom gave me a Cheese Omelet, and then gave dad a cheese-less Omelet, since he hates cheese.

I wondered what the question was about.

The Sprites? The Goddess? Mom? Or was it about what the Harvest Goddess said about us?

Once we all had finished eating, Mom said, "You go ahead dear. I'll do your chores today."

"Well… Okay… But please let me take care of Bear." I pleaded.

"Okay. But make it quick. Okay? I don't think Bo wants to sit around all day." Mom teased.

I quickly ran out side and brushed, petted, and fed my young colt.

It only took me five minutes.

When I got back to the house, Bo was sitting there smiling.

"Come On. Let's Go." He said happily waving his hand.

We walked side by side for a while, and I desperately wished I could hold his hand.

But friends don't do that…

"So… um…" I asked. "What do you wanted to ask me?"

Bo smiled and stared at the sky.

"Heh. I'm not really sure…" he joked.

He set this up?!

"B-" I began.

"Don't worry." he teased as he covered my mouth. "I just wanted to hang out. Or do you not wanna hang out with an old geezer like me?"

"No! I'd love to hang out!" I quickly said.

I playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Your not old!"

He laughed and then said, "Look!"

He was pointing to the Sundae Inn.

My friend Dakota's parents owned it.

"That's where Luke and I use to hang out… Before-" his voice trailed off.

I knew what he meant though.

"We also use to go swim in Carmel River. But of coarse, it's too cold now." he said as he pointed to the long river.

"We use to do everything together… Well… almost everything…" he said happily.

I smiled and said, "He always said you were his best friend."

His smiled and said, "Your so much like him."

I blushed.

We went down to Cream Beach and sat down in the cold sand.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me after a while.

At first I didn't know what he meant.

Then I remembered that tomorrow was New Years Eve.

"Nothing really." I said.

He smiled, then turned to me and asked, "Do you wanna go with me?"


	6. Chapter 6: A New Start

Chapter 6: A New Start

I put my silver locket around my neck.

Once I had it pinned, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had a knee-high, sleeveless, blue dress on, with blue high heels, and my silver locket.

I sighed.

I had just come to the point where I could live with being "just friends".

I wonder why he had a sudden change in feelings toward me.

Maybe he had considered what the Harvest Goddess had said.

Or maybe, the Harvest Sprites had asked him.

Or maybe my parents had.

What ever it was, he had asked, and I had accepted.

He told me that he had already talked to my parents about it, so it seemed that my third theory was the most accurate.

Had he finally let go of his feelings for mom?

Or was it a set up, like when mom and dad set Bo up with her.

"He's here dear. Are you ready?" mom asked as she peeped her head in.

"Yes. I am." I answered.

I quickly grabbed my jacket, which I had left on my bed, and put it on.

I wanted him to wait to see my dress when we got there.

"Hey." was all he could seem to manage.

I walked outside with him and we began to walk to his house.

The snow was falling peacefully on this clear, beautiful night.

It seemed more of like a dream than reality.

When we got to his house, he opened the door and we stepped in.

He had a small little fire going. I quickly went over and warmed my freezing legs.

Once I was warm enough, I took off my jacket, and put it up on the coat rack.

I turned around to see Bo, by the fire, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You're wearing that!? In this weather!? Your crazy! You know that?" he said to me.

I laughed.

"You hungry yet Ms. Crazy?" he teased as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What are we having?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Well… Salmon Fried Rice, Sautéed Mushrooms, and some mountain stew." he said as he pulled it all out of the oven.

"Sounds delicious." I said smiling.

"I also have a Chocolate Cake, for desert!" Bo said as he sat down.

We both filled out plates up, and began eating.

It was delicious!

"Good?" Bo asked once he had finished.

"Delicious!" I exclaimed as I took my last bit of salmon.

"I have a feeling there won't be any leftovers." he teased as he got up to get the cake.

The cake was the best! So moist and rich!

We both ate up half the cake each.

Bo looked at the clock and said, "It's getting late. If we wanna see the sunrise, we'll need to wake up early."

It was nearly midnight.

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily as I took my last bite of cake.

I nearly asked him why he invited me, but decided not to ruin the night.

"Come on." he said after a while. "Let's get going."

He held out my coat so that I could get it on.

We began to walk to the beach.

I felt as if I knew that this was going to be another "silent" trip.

He sighed happily.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." he said happily gazing up into the sparkling sky.

I looked up to. I never really looked at the stars. Well… not often…

They seemed to sparkle like tiny diamonds in black ash.

"See you tomorrow. Bright and early." Bo said.

I hadn't realized how fast our trip was, or really… how fast it felt.

"See you tomorrow Bo." I said smiling.

I walked into my house and saw my parents sitting on the couch.

Had they been waiting for me?

"Oh hey dear! Our movie's almost over." mom said as she ate another piece of popcorn.

I hadn't realized that the T.V. was on.

"Okay. I think I'll go to bed, so I won't feel drowsy tomorrow morning.

"Okay. Night." she said as I walked through my bedroom door.

I put my pajamas on, and laid down in my bed.

I drifted slowly and peacefully to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Sunrise

Chapter 7: Sunrise Over the Ocean

"5…4…3…2…1…Now!" Bo and Dad said excitedly as the sun began to rise.

The moment dad said, "Now!" he leaned over and gave mom a big kiss.

The sky glowed a pumpkin orange.

The clouds turned bright yellow, like the sun was.

The sun skipped across the waves, all the way to shore.

The first sunrise of the year was always breathtaking.

I sighed deeply, and looked over at Bo.

His eyes were wide and his smile was enchanting.

Is this first time he's ever seen one?

"Beautiful… Isn't it?" he asked distantly.

"Breathtaking." I said as a wave of salty ocean water spray hit my face.

"Yeah. That's gotta be the best one yet!" Bo said excitedly.

We sat there, just staring and dreaming.

Bo rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, "I gotta get back to the shop…"

He said that he needed to be open today.

Apparently, the "New Year" means "New Furniture" for some people.

"Bye Ariella! Bye Luke! Bye Akari!" Bo yelled as he ran off the beach.

I sighed happily and took one last breath of the fresh, salty, sea air.

It was going to be a good year. I just knew it!

…

I went to the fridge, and searched for some fresh eggs.

Mom and Dad had gone on a walk, so I decided to make dinner.

I normally go with them on their walks; but they said that they needed to talk about something in private.

I didn't mind. I kinda like being home alone.

I was planning on making herbed fish and fried rice.

"Knock. Knock." someone said as they slightly cracked the door open.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Bo!" I said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just closed shop, and I figured I'd just come over to say hi!" he explained.

I laughed.

"Where are your parents?" Bo asked as he looked around.

"Out on a walk." I said as I put down my arms full of ingredients down.

"Oh… Well a… listen…" Bo started as he scratched his head. "I ah… was wondering if… if you were a… if you were free tomorrow…"

"I may have to cancel an appointment or two…but… I think I can squeeze you in." I teased as I started the fried rice.

Bo smiled and then walked over to the kitchen counter and said, "Mmmm… Smells good! Whatcha makin'?"

"Fried Rice and Herb Fish." I said as I sprinkled the mixed herbs over the raw fish.

"Mmmm… I'd love to stay ate eat. But I'm afraid I have other business to attend to…" he said, pointing towards the door.

"Okay… See you later." I said.

"See ya!" he yelled before he left.

I turned around and finished cooking.

Once I had finished setting the table, my parents walked through the door.

"Hey! Your back! I made dinner." I said happily.

"Great!" dad said happily as he sat down at the table. "What are we having?"

"Herb fish and fried rice!" I said happily as I set down the dishes on the table.

"Mmmm! Smells delicious!" mom said as she sat down.

After we all ate, mom and dad looked at each other with their "serious conversation" faces.

"Um… Dear… There's something important we need to talk to you about…" mom said.

What could it be?


	8. Chapter 8: Big News

Chapter 8: Big News

"Dear… There is something important…" mom started.

She sighed heavily and went over to the coat closet.

She pulled out a box that was about the size of a microwave oven.

"Hopefully this will explain…" mom said as she handed me the box.

I opened it up, and looked inside to find a large brown rucksack.

I looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"About ten years ago, you had a vision. In your vision, you saw the Harvest Goddess. The next day, she came to me, but not in a dream. She and the Harvest Sprites came and told me what they told you. They told me to get these items that are now in your bag." she explained as she pointed to my rucksack.

I tried to look inside, but mom told me not to.

"The Harvest Goddess said, that you would have to move away from the island…" mom said sadly.

I thought of Bo, and knew I couldn't leave him behind.

"Can't I just get a house on the mountain side? Just for a little while…" I asked.

Mom shook her head and said, "I don't know dear… You'll have to ask the Harvest Goddess."

I quickly got up from my seat, and ran out the door.

I ran faster than I ever had before. I ran up the mountain and to the Goddess pond on Ben and Edge's rainbows.

When I finally got to the Harvest Goddess Pond, I fell on my knees, exhausted.

"Harvest Goddess…please… I beg you… Let me stay with Bo… Please…." I said through many sobs.

"I can't leave now… I… I love him!" I said after sobbing some more.

I heard a stick crack behind me, but turned to see nothing.

I covered my face and cried some more.

I felt a gentle hand brush against my spine.

I looked up thinking I would see the Harvest Goddess, but instead, I saw Bo!

"Bo!" I said, quickly drying my eyes with my hands. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well I saw you run by, and you looked upset… So I wanted to make sure you were okay…" he confessed as he stared at the Harvest Goddess Pond.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

He was worried about me!

"So… _Are_ you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, trying to hold back my tears. I just couldn't leave now… I just couldn't…

"I uh… have a confession to make…" he said sorrowfully.

He gulped, then said, "I uh… Well you see… Next Fall I'm gonna be moving to another island… It's a bit far away… I was kinda afraid to tell you at first…"

I felt my heart skip a beat again. He and I could go at the same time!

"Really?" I asked, trying to contain m excitement.

"Yeah." he said, not looking up from the Goddess Pond.

"Well… So am I…" I said as I blushed.

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "No way! Really!?"

I nodded.

"This is great!" he said happily.

I nodded again.

We sat there in silence for a little while.

"It's getting dark." Bo finally said.

I nodded again; words just couldn't seem to come out of my mouth.

"Want me to walk you home?" Bo asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat, for the third time that day.

I smiled and said, "Yes! I'd like that!"

He smiled and said, "Come on then. Let's go."

We started towards Edge's rainbow.

The Harvest Goddess really was watching over me.


	9. Chapter 9: Timber

Chapter 9: Timber

Once we got down Ben and Edge's rainbows, we began walking to my house.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Bo asked in a frightened tone.

"I didn't hear anything." I said after listening for a while.

"It sounded like it came form over there!" Bo said as he began running toward the forest.

I ran after him, what could that mysterious sound have been?

It was really dark now; so I could barley see him when I got there.

"Bo what was that-" but I wasn't able to finish.

There was a loud cracking noise; I heard a scream, and then a loud thud.

"Bo!" I exclaimed.

I went over to where I had heard the tree fall, and felt a cold, limp body underneath the large tree.

"Bo!" I said through sobs.

I put my hand against his chest and felt his heart beat.

Thank Goodness!

I grabbed his hand, and held it near my chest.

I sat there and sobbed for about an hour; then I realized that I had to get the tree off of him.

I began pushing, since I knew the tree was to heavy for me to pull or pick up.

After another hour or two of pushing persistently, I finally got it off of Bo.

I heard a moan, and then went back over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Ariella?" he said weakly.

"Yes. It's me." I said, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Ariella… what… what happened?" he asked weakly.

"A tree collapsed. That noise you heard might have been a beaver. It fell over on top of you." I explained. "And then you passed out."

"_Like in the mines…"_ I thought.

"Where… where is the tree? I don't fell anything…" he asked.

"I… I pushed it off of you…" I said bashfully.

I saw Bo's eyes widen.

"_You_ pushed that _big_ tree off of me? All by yourself?" Bo asked in amazement.

"Well…Yeah…You could've died if I didn't…" I said.

I shuttered at the thought of Bo dying, and pulled his hand closer to my chest.

"I'm not upset… just… amazed." he said with a weak smile.

We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Listen…" Bo finally said. "I'm old, I've lived my life… But you're still young… Go on without me… I'll be fine…"

"No!" I exclaimed, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Why are you acting like this? Just go! I'll be fine…" he said as he closed his eyes.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back my tears.

I just couldn't tell him… I just couldn't…

"Why? You're still young! You got your whole life ahead of you!" Bo began to argue.

"No… I wont leave you… I'll never leave you…" I said.

"Why? Why is my life so important to you?" Bo asked angrily.

"Because… Because…" I began.

I just couldn't tell him… Could I?

"Because?" Bo asked impatiently.

"Because I love you!" I exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting

Chapter 10: Waiting

I bit my lip; did I really just say that?

I saw Bo close his eyes, trying to think of something to say.

This could kill him!

He already lost the love of his life, got injured in an accident twice, and now this kid was proclaiming their love for him!

I wanted to kick myself in the stomach.

"Listen…" I said before he could say anything. "Don't… Just forget I ever said that… Please? I didn't mean to say it…."

"Sure…" he said.

We sat there in silence again; I saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"_Mom and Pop must be worried sick…"_ I thought to myself.

"Ariella…" I heard Bo say.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"You need to go and find help… I know you don't wanna leave me… But it's the only way that we both might be able to live…" Bo explained.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "I will…"

I wished I had some food or water on me… But I was so upset last night; I just left the house without anything.

"I'll be back." I said as I got up to go.

I began running to Chloe and Owen's house.

They were both outside, on their way to the mines.

I ran faster so that I didn't have to go in the mines…

When I got there, I was outta breath.

"There's a… You have to…" I tried to say.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Owen joked. "Sit and rest for a bit… You look beat."

I almost accepted his offer, but just before I sat down, I remembered why I was there.

"No! I can't!" I yelled out.

Owen and Chloe looked at each other, both with confused faces.

"Bo's been hurt! A tree fell on top of him when we were in the woods! I got it off of him, but I think he's seriously injured! You gotta help me get him to Dr. Jin's office immediately!" I blurted out.

"Take us to him! Quick!" Owen said, dropping his hammer.

We all took off in a dead run to the Forest.

When we got there, Bo looked up and said, "Hey guys? What's up?"

"Not you apparently." Owen said as he helped pick Bo up.

Owen and I carried Bo all the way to the Clinic.

Chloe ran ahead and helped clear out the area, so that we wouldn't trip and drop Bo.

It took us about forty-five minutes to get to the Clinic.

It didn't take us long to get Bo in.

"You just can't keep outta trouble." Dr. Jin joked, after he had given Bo one of those air tube thingies.

After three or four hours, Dr. Jin said Bo was going to be okay, and just needed to get some rest.

Chloe and Owen left, relieved.

But I stayed.

I had been holding his hand ever since Dr. Jin had first started working on him, and I didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

I felt my heart beat race every time I saw him.

I felt my heart flip and my stomach turn every time he smiled.

I felt dizzy and hot whenever he was close to me.

How could I leave him when he needed me the most?

After ten hours of waiting, and holding his hand, Bo woke up from the amnesia, turned to me and said, "Ariella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Me too." he said weakly.

Then he fell back a sleep.

Even though no one else had known what he said, I did.

And no one would ever know, at least for now.

He loved me.


	11. Chapter 11: Home at Last

Chapter 11: Home at Last

"There they are!" my mom cried out as she saw two people walk over the hill.

I could see that dad was angry, yet relieved.

Mom had been crying all night, her eyes were red.

I helped Bo over the hill, until we got to the house.

Mom pulled me in to a hug.

"We were worried sick about you!" she exclaimed.

"I know… I know… I didn't mean for it to happen…" I said.

"Well… If it will help her get out of any trouble, she did save my life." Bo said.

"She did?!" mom exclaimed.

"Pulled a tree ten times her size off of me, all by herself." Bo said.

Bo had broken his left leg, he sprained his right wrist, and he had fractured a few other internal bones.

But Dr. Jin said he had gotten lucky.

Bo didn't want to be stuck in a wheel chair, so he was on a crutch (since he couldn't hold the other crutch very well).

"Dad… um… here…" I said as I handed him a small wrapped package.

Dad opened it up, and inside, was a small jade.

He looked up at me with a confused smile.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Well… I… uh thought you would be mad… so I asked Chloe if she had and gems that she could give me…" I explained.

Dad's eyes teared up and he also gave me a big hug.

"I was never mad at you… Just worried…" he explained.

We sat there for a moment, in a big family hug.

"Hey!" Bo said, finally breaking the silence. "How 'bout we go to the Sundae Inn tonight and celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me!" dad said happily.

"Great!" Bo said.

"Race ya!" dad said with a twinkle in his eye.

"But Luke I-" Bo tried to protest.

But dad was already running the fastest I had seen him run in years.

"Wait up!" Bo yelled.

Then Bo sighed heavily.

"Just like old times, huh Bo?" mom teased.

"Except that Ariella wasn't there." Bo joked back.

Even though I knew we both loved each other, I still didn't want him to see it when I turned bright red.

"Here, l-let me help." I said as I went to his right side.

Bo put his arm around me (so I turned bright red again) and we started for the Sundae Inn.

Dad was there, kneeled over, outta breath.

"I haven't run like that in a long time." he said.

"Hopefully, you didn't throw out your back." mom said teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old!" dad said.

"Let's go in and eat… I'm starved." mom said.

"Last thing we ate was that delicious dinner you made us." dad said.

"Same with us…" I said looking at Bo.

"Let's go." mom said.

"Uh… Ariella?" Bo said as he grabbed my arm before we could go in.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I uh… need to ask you something…" he said.

I saw him reach into his pocket (with his good arm) and pulled something out.

I could hardly believe my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

Chapter 12: A New Beginning

I took a deep breath of the fresh, salty sea air as I felt the cool breeze.

I looked over at Ariella; she looked like a majestic bird about to take flight.

It's hard to believe it, it all happened so fast…

Us meeting, our first date, the bad news, the accident, all seemed to just fly by.

I smiled as I looked down to the diamond ring that graced her hand.

When I had proposed, that fateful day outside the Sundae Inn, I had done it traditionally with the blue feather, but I had given her a ring at our wedding.

She came over and sat down beside me and put her head on my chest.

She sighed deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said as I stroked her red-brown hair with my fingers.

"I was just thinking… You remember that day, when I told you I loved you. What were doing when I went to go get help?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "I was thinking about if I loved you too. I mean, I had always felt different around you and I always wanted to be with you but… I guess I just hadn't realized it was… love."

"So… How long did it take?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Not very long… But too long for me." I said.

She leaned up and kissed me and I felt that wonderful, magical feeling go through me.

She pulled herself back and put her head back on my chest.

"Nice day." Pascal said.

"Sure is." I answered.

"So where are you two kids going?" he asked.

"Not sure. Akari said that the Harvest Goddess would lead us there." I said.

"Harvest Goddess? This isn't your ordinary journey is it?" he asked.

"No sir." Ariella said. "Mom told me that it was my turn to start a journey, and Bo is going to open a carpentry shop there."

"So I guess we're going to an uninhabited island, eh?" Pascal asked.

"Maybe. Only the Harvest Goddess knows." I answered.

"Well. You should start thinking of names for that there island of yours." Pascal joked.

"I have a few ideas." Ariella said as she looked up at me.

I gave her a quick kiss and then said, "Me too."

Pascal smiled and continued to sail the ship.

Ariella and I drifted to sleep. Listening to the calm ocean waves.

"Whoa! Ho!" Pascal yelled. "Kids! Wake up! There's a storm a brewin'."

I woke up and saw Pascal fighting against massive waves.

"Go below deck little lady! I'm gonna need your help up here sonny!" Pascal yelled over the roar of the waves.

I helped Ariella get below deck, and then we both put on our lifejackets.

"Go!" she said.

I quickly kissed her, and then ran upstairs to help Pascal.

"Turn to Port!" Pascal yelled above the waves.

I helped out by moving the sails whatever direction he told me to.

"Hey? Is that? I think it is! Land ho!" Pascal yelled.

It took about an hour, but we finally made it to land.

Once we got to shore, the storm calmed down.

We were in the eye of the storm!

The island was big and full of tropical animals and plants.

"I have a perfect name for this island." Ariella said.

Pascal and I turned to her.

"Sunshine Island!" she exclaimed.

"That's perfect." I said as I looked around.

We found a small cave and went inside for shelter.

Once the storm was over, Ariella laughed and said, "It's a good thing I married a carpenter!"

"It's a good thing _I_ married a farmer!" I teased as I gave her a kiss.

"It's a good thing that this storm is finally over!" Pascal joked.

We all laughed for a minute.

Our life was going to be perfect.

We lived on a beautiful island, with lots of plants and animals.

We had plenty of wood to build houses and shops.

Everything was just perfect!

But I had no idea on what was to come.


End file.
